Switches
is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It is premiered on March 17, 2019. Synopsis FREAKY FRIDAY — Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) shows Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Harry (Rupert Evans), and Charity (guest star Virginia Williams) the strange room under Vera Manor but they quickly learn just how dangerous it is when Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie switch bodies and powers. Macy turns to the Elders for guidance about how to overcome her inner demon, which in turn leads her to have an eye-opening experience. Meanwhile, Maggie learns the secrets that Mel has been keeping from her sisters. Nick Hargrove also stars. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Melanie Vera/Margarita Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Vera/Melanie Vera *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields Guest Cast *Morgan Taylor Campbell as Medusa *Raylene Harewood as Daphne *Sohm Kapila as Priyanka Bari Co-Starring *Dominic McDowell as Brett *Eric Bempong as Chuck *Devon Kenzo as Trevor *Liam Howe as Frat Guy *Fraser Corbett as Hulking Frat Guy *Alexa Barajas as Girl Magical Notes Book of Shadows TBA Spells * Decloaking Spell **Used by Priyanka Bari to turn off her cloaking spell. * Password Spell **Used by Mel to unlock someone else's phone. Powers * Telekinesis: Macy's primary power. Used to throw a shield at Medusa. * Temporal Stasis: Mel's primary power. Tried to freeze the living vines at Isle of Hy-Breasal but failed due to its resistance. Used by Maggie in Mel's body to freeze Medusa. * Empathic Telepathy: Maggie's primary power. Used by Maggie to hear Mel's thoughts. Used by Mel in Maggie's body when Maggie touches her. Used by Mel in Maggie's body to hear Daphne's and another sorority member's thoughts inside the van. Used by Mel in Maggie's body to hear Parker's thoughts. * Evil Sight: 'Macy's latent demonic power. Used by Macy to see visions of evil after the power is awakened by Vortex Viribus. * 'Soul Transference: Used accidentally by Maggie to trade bodies with Mel after her power is temporarily amplified by Vortex Viribus, allowing both to understand each other better. Used by Mel in Maggie's body to return them back into their respective bodies. * Portal Teleportation: Used by Charity to bring both Macy and herself to the Vortex Viribus underneath the house. * Electrokinetic Orbing: Used by Jada to bring both her and Mel back home from Ireland. * Petrification: Used by Medusa to petrify students. Trivia * The episode is similar to the film Freaky Friday where to characters learn what it's like to be the other. * Macy's latent demonic power is awakened in this episode. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Who or What killed Marisol? **Marisol was killed by Charity Callahan. *What kind of room is under the Vera Manor? **A Vortex Viribus, a metaphysical chamber that has the power to amplify anyone's magical abilities. Unanswered Questions *What happened between Charity and Fiona? *What will the S'Arcana do now that Fiona is back? *Why did Charity kill Marisol? References to the Original Charmed *The Vortex Viribus is similar to the Nexus in the original show: a location of concentrated power that amplifies anyone's magical abilities. And like in the original, the chamber is located under the Vera Manor. *Medusa is featured in the episode. She appeared in the canon novel, Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. More similarities were her being a powerful witch of her era and had two older sisters who were also powerful. However, in the original series, Medusa eventually turned out to be good; she was merely used by her evil sisters, who took advantage on the fact she was unfamiliar with the modern world, so the Halliwell sisters allowed her to live. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.65 million U.S. viewers. *More than likely, this episode title can be a play on words of a a children's rhyme "Sticks and Stones" that persuades the child victim of name-calling to ignore the taunt, to refrain from physical retaliation, and to remain calm and good-living. *Lucy returns in this episode. She was last seen in You're Dead to Me. *Charity Callahan returns in this episode. She was last seen in Witch Perfect. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= CMD115a_0079bc.jpg CMD115a_0105b.jpg CMD115a_0130bc.jpg CMD115a_0241b.jpg CMD115b_0042bc.jpg CMD115b_0111bc.jpg CMD115b_0348bc.jpg CMD115b_0496bc.jpg CMD115b_0544b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Elder Bari's Enchanted Needles.gif Medusa.gif Soul Transference.gif Evil Sight.gif Charity kills Priyanka.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x15-Forest(Behind the Scenes).jpg 1x15-Forest-and-Mel (Behind the Scenes).jpg 1x15-Leah-as-Fiona.jpg 1x15-Sarah-as-Mel.jpg 1x15 Behind the Scenes.jpg 1x15 George Northy (Behind the Scenes).jpg Videos |-|Videos= Videos Charmed 1x15 Promo "Switches & Stones" (HD) Charmed 1x15 Promo "Switches & Stones" Charmed 1x15 Sneak Peek "Switches & Stones" Charm Reboot - Powers (1x15) References See Also Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes